


ágoe éow sibb ferhb - have your peace of mind

by sweetestel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestel/pseuds/sweetestel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to this prompt: "Merlin forgives Arthur for his actions revealed in 4x10"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ágoe éow sibb ferhb - have your peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [merlin-games](merlin-games.livejournal.com) Christmas 2011 gifts exchange.  
> Huge thanks to my awesome beta reader [associate-mike-ross](http://associate-mike-ross.tumblr.com)! ... And my apologies for the bad Old English.

**ágan** -  _to own, possess, have, obtain, have control over, take charge of to make another to own or possess, give give up, deliver, restore, have to pay, owe, have to do_

 __ **ferhþ** –  _mind, intellect, soul, spirit, life, person ; widan ~ eternally forever_

 **sib**  - _1\. relationship 1a. in a spiritual sense gossip 2. friendliness kindness the opposite of hostility 2a. love friendship 3. peace the opposite of war 4. peace concord unity absence of dissension or variance 5. peace freedom from disturbance or molestation, tranquility 5a. the peace of a country, the king’s peace 6. peace of mind freedom from agitation fear etc._

-

Arthur made his way through the forest silently, walking back on the tracks he had walked not so long ago. He was almost there. The forest was perfectly silent except for the whisper of the wind through the leaves and-  
He sighed. “You need to stop following me in the middle of the night,” he called over his shoulder. A moment passed and he swore he could hear Merlin pondering whether he should show himself or act as if he wasn’t there.  
“Well  _you_ need to stop sneaking out in the middle of the night!” 

Arthur shook his head, smiling despite himself. A few more steps and he stopped at the entrance of the shrine, watching as the wind blew through the shreds of fabric.  
“No, honestly, are you sure it’s wise coming back here? We don’t really want to wake another of these spirits, do we?” Merlin rambled as he joined him, his shoulder bumping against Arthur’s. Merlin certainly knew how to be noisy. He had somehow become used to it, Arthur thought.  
“I’m not here to disturb them.”  
“Yeah, well, that wasn’t the plan last time either, and yet...”  
Arthur tilted his head towards him without tearing his eyes away from the druid’s shrine.  
“Merlin.”   
“Okay, I’ll shut up.” 

A moment passed; the only sign of their presence was the faint sound of their breathing.  
“Really, though,” said Merlin in a half whisper, his wrist slightly brushing Arthur’s as a soft reminder of his presence by Arthur’s side. “What brought you back here?”  
“I don’t know, Merlin. I just- I guess I needed to make sure they were in peace.”  
“I’m sure they are.”  
“Are you?” Arthur asked, turning towards him for the first time that night. He could still remember everything of the day the attack was lead, everything of the day he was brought back here to face the druid’s spirit. The fear on Merlin’s face that day. How young they had been.  
“I mean, can you be sure? Can you… feel them, or something?”  
Merlin smiled softly and closed his eyes. Arthur saw his lips move more than he heard the ancient words Merlin whispered. When he opened his eyes again, Arthur caught a glimpse of amber light before it faded away.  
“You’re forgiven, you know. You always have been.”

Arthur looked him in the eyes and nodded before nervously looking away. His lips stirred into a small smirk, his usual defense against embarrassment, but he kept his voice steady and quiet.   
“You’re not talking about the spirits, are you?”   
Merlin stayed silent. For a moment there was only the whisper of the wind through the shredded fabric and the faint sound of their breathing. They were the only things Arthur needed to hear.


End file.
